


He Could've Saved Her...

by xJustAFanGirlx



Category: Insidious (Movies)
Genre: Guilty Specs, Lucid Dreaming, Merry Christmas, Protective Specs, Specs and Josh fistfight, Specs and Tucker miss Elise, Specs is such a good adopted son, Tucker gets punched in the face, Violence, Visiting the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJustAFanGirlx/pseuds/xJustAFanGirlx
Summary: Specs has felt guilty towards Elise's death ever since she has passed. Until one night, when Specs falls asleep, and dreams about what he could've done differently





	He Could've Saved Her...

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas or to whatever other holiday you celebrate at this time of the year!! :)

Specs had stayed up all night, crying. Again. 'Why does this keep happening?,' He thought while aggressively wiping away his tears. He hated these nights. The nights where he would think back to all of the things that he had done wrong in his life. Specifically that one night....  
  
Of course, it had only been a few weeks since Elise had passed away. But, he couldn't help but feel guilty about not being able to protect her. 'I should've been there, to protect her.' Specs thought sadly. He looked over at his dresser, and saw a photo of him and Elise standing together, she was wearing his glasses and smiling up at him. He smiled a bittersweet smile at the photograph.  
  
He then, took off his glasses and placed them on his bedside table. Turned off the lamp, and went to sleep.  
  
It was at that moment, when he heard someone talking to him. It sounded like Tucker. Specs opened his eyes, when he was greeted with Tucker putting away his army bag. 'Where am I?' He wondered. He looked away from Tucker, and saw that they were standing in front of the Lambert residence. It was then when it became clear to him. He was in the past. He then, rushed towards the home with Tucker following behind.  
  
Specs burst through the door, and ran into the living room. What he saw made his blood turn cold. He saw Josh holding down Elise while having his hands wrapped around her neck. Elise made eye contact with Specs and her eyes grew wide. Specs became infuriated.  
  
"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!!!" Specs screamed, when he picked up a fire pokey and hit Josh in the head with it.  
  
Josh fell on Elise, almost knocked unconscious, and turned around to try and hit Specs. Specs then jumped on Josh's back, only to be thrown to the ground seconds later. Josh then, held Specs down and began to punch him. Tucker quickly tried to pull Josh off of Specs. He succeeded, only to receive a punch in the face. Elise screamed and went over to Tucker to make sure that he wasn't seriously injured.  
  
"STOP!! PLEASE!!" Elise cried, desperate, trying to get them to stop fighting.  
  
Specs got up, and with all of his strength, tackled Josh to the ground. His eyes became black, and out of fury, he began to punch Josh in the face.  
  
"HURT HER AGAIN, AND I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!" Specs screamed  
  
Elise was shocked. She never would've thought that Specs would ever do, or say these things. "STEVEN!!" Elise screamed, horrified, at what Steven had become.  
  
It was the horrified scream, of Elise, that made Specs come out of his furious rage. His eyes quickly faded back to the baby blue, that they were known for, and he slowly turned around to face Elise. What he saw broke his heart. Tucker was sitting near the wall, with a hand up to his face, touching the bruise that was caused during the fight. Elise was sitting next to him, with tears rolling down her face, horrified. Specs knew that he had gone too far, he had lost it.  
  
Specs looked down at Josh, he seemed to be unconscious. He got off of him, and went near the people he loved dearly.  
  
"Oh Steven, I'm so sorry that this happened." Elise cried as she wrapped her arms tightly around her boy. The boy that had saved her life.  
  
"It's not your fault." He replied, as he too, wrapped his arms tightly around Elise.  
  
Elise gasped, when she held him at arms length to look at his face. His face was all bloody, and beaten up. He had a big cut on his lip and a black and blue eye. As Elise tried to wipe away the blood from his face, Specs said, "I tried to save you."  
  
"I know Steven, I know. I thank you so much for that." Elise said, her voice groggy.  
  
"Why did this happen?"  
  
Hesitantly, she replied with, "It's a long story. But now, is not the time for that."  
  
"I'm sorry if I scared you and Tucker." Specs said quietly, with shame shone on his face.  
  
"It's alright Steven, you were just trying to protect me. But I never would've thought that you would go that far." She replied honestly  
  
"He's not gonna get in trouble for this, is he?" Tucker commented  
  
"I'd sure hope not. He was just trying to protect me."  
  
"Even if I did end up going to prison for this, Elise would just bail me out, right?" Specs replied hopefully  
  
"Yes, of course." Elise said with a small smile  
  
Elise hugged both of her boys again, before 911 would have to be called.  
  
"Thank you, Steven so much for saving me." Elise said, for the second time, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"It's OK, Elise. No need to thank me." Specs said with a heartfelt smile  
  
That was when the dream ended, and Specs woke up. He sat up in bed, and looked at the photo of him and Elise on the dresser.  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you, Elise. But if I could go back, I would've saved you like how I did in my dream." Specs said quietly, but then followed up with, "We both miss you."  
  
Specs heard the leaves blow in the wind outside, and smiled.


End file.
